


The Simplest Gift

by Settiai



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Food, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest gift can bring the most joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jade422](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jade422).



> Originally written for the Simon/Kaylee Fluff-a-Thon.

Kaylee shook her head as Simon tried for the third time to hand her the small box in his hands. "I told you already that I didn't get you anything," she protested.

"That doesn't matter," he said, exasperatedly. "I didn't get you a holiday present so that you'd be obligated to give me one in return. Now will you please sit back down?"

Biting her lip, Kaylee nodded and dropped down beside him on the floor. "I still say that it's not right for you to get me something when I didn't get nothing for you," she muttered.

Although he looked like he was barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes, Simon merely smiled a bit and once again held the box out to her. "Will you please take this?"

She reluctantly took the box from his hands, her fingers unconsciously playing with the violet ribbon that was tied loosely around it. "What is it?" she asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice despite her best efforts.

"Why don't you open it?" Simon suggested lightly.

Kaylee stared at the box she was holding for a moment before looking up and giving him a hint of a smile. "You shouldn't have got me anything."

"Open it," he said, laughing softly.

At that, she finally gave him a wide smile. "Fine, you win," she said, carefully untying the ribbon holding the box closed. After it was no longer tied, she carefully held up the ribbon, staring at it for a moment. "It's pretty."

Shaking his head, Simon reached out and plucked the ribbon from her hand. "Turn your back toward me for a moment," he said.

"Why?" Kaylee asked curiously.

He gently laid the palm of his hand on her cheek and pushed her face away from him. "Wait and see," he replied with a chuckle.

In a few deft movements, he pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and tied the violet ribbon around it. As soon as he moved his hands away, though, Kaylee turned toward him with a raised eyebrow. "I could have done that myself."

"Maybe," he agreed teasingly, "but then you never would have opened your package."

Kaylee reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then, her eyes twinkling, she carefully pulled the lid off the box Simon had given her.

Then she froze.

"Are these what I think they are?" she choked out, her gaze not moving from the six objects laying inside the box.

"Chocolate-covered strawberries," Simon said, smiling at the look on her face as he reached down and gently lifted one of the strawberries from the box. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to obtain just six."

Her gaze followed his hand, never moving from the small fruit held between his fingers. "Where did you get them?" she asked breathlessly.

"My little secret," he said, still smiling. "Open your mouth."

Kaylee responded to his slight order automatically, but she couldn't help letting out a soft moan as he placed the strawberry between her lips. She gently bit into it, closing her eyes in pleasure as the sweet red juice trickled into her mouth, mixed in with the rich taste of chocolate.

"Do you like your present?" Simon asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Not saying a word, Kaylee lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug. Within seconds, Simon found himself on his back with her practically laying on top of him. "You might say that I liked my present," she said, grinning at the flabbergasted look on his face.

Then, before he had a chance to think, she kissed him.


End file.
